We'll carry on
by invest.yourself.in me
Summary: She's gone, and Ron never had a chance to tell her how he felt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is going to be set in the future, a year or so after they graduate from Hogwarts. The battle between Harry and Voldemort has not yet been won. This is my first time writing a Harry potter fic, so don't hurt me. XD**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. JK Rowling does. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of this computer, now would I?

Oh, and lyrics at the beginning of this chapter belong to 'Call Me When You're Sober,' by Evanescence.

_

* * *

_

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

He looked down at the pile of loose dirt that now covered the body of his best friend, tears beginning to fall. It had been a closed-casket service, meaning he wasn't able to see her, just like everyone else. His gazed traveled around to the people, all of them dressed in black, dabbing at their tear stained cheeks. Sure, _they_ were upset, but they couldn't tell how much this hurt him. They weren't able to see his heart ripping in half. Or so he thought, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry's.

"She's gone, mate." Harry said in a voice that suggested he was trying hard not to break down as well.

"But I..I never- I never got to tell her…" Ron's voice trailed off as more tears blurred his vision.

"That you love her." A voice said. They both turned and stared. Ginny stood there, her own tears streaming down her cheeks, a sad smile on her face. "She knew, Ron. She knew." The tears began falling faster. Ron turned away, not wanting his sister to see him like this. Ginny walked over to Harry, who took her in his arms, and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. _This can't be happening, Ron thought. She can't be dead. She would have outsmarted them. Why did she get caught? Why did she leave!_

"Ron!" Someone called for him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned, seeing Harry and Ginny staring at him with concern. "Ron, we have to head home now," Ginny said quietly. "Mum's waiting." Harry squeezed her hand. Ron nodded, and began following them away from the cemetery. Away from everything.

"Hermione's not dead," he muttered under his breath. "She's not."


	2. The Ghost of You

OK. HERE IT GOES. I own NOTHING. JK Rowling does. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of this computer, now would I? 

Oh, and lyrics at the beginning of this chapter belong to 'The Ghost of You' by none other than Jersey band; My Chemical Romance. Yay. XD

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hermione's not dead. She can't be.** _The thought repeated itself over and over again in his brain, as he lay there in the dark, trying to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying not to think. Trying not to remember…

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try.._

It had been a while. Eight days to be exact. Eight days since he had lost her, found out that she was gone. She would not be coming back.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

He knew it wasn't a good idea for her to do this. He had tried to tell her, but she only brushed him off, told him that she was clever enough to go alone. She didn't need anyone to look after her. He had tried to tell her that, yes, he DID have to look out for her, because she was important, beautiful, everything to him that she thought she wasn't. He loved her, loved her so deeply, but didn't know how to tell her. So he didn't, and let her walk away.

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever..._

She was to search the Malfoys' house, looking for clues as to what He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named's next move would be, (because Malfoy WOULD be the first to know, wouldn't he?) He was to go with Harry to find the remaining Horcruxes. He could tell it was a bad plan before it even started. Harry had thought so too, pleading with them to let him go alone. Being his two best mates, however, they had refused.

Now she was gone.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies…._

He didn't know what had happened. She had left, but never returned. They had waited eight days for her, trying their hardest to find her, but had given up. She was never coming home. Ron hadn't wanted to believe this. It couldn't have been the truth. He didn't want it to be the truth. She could have gotten lost. Maybe she was on her way home right now? Or maybe she now faced a fate worse than death. Maybe they had found her. They had found her, and were torturing her for information about Harry, about The Order. He swiped at his face with the back of his hand, finding that it came back wet. He had never been one to openly express his emotions, but this time found it hard to regain his composure.

For the second time this week, he; Ronald Bilius Weasley, was crying over the only girl he had ever loved, and she couldn't hear him.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me…_

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Sorry if it's too short. It will get better, I promise you. Just keep reading. & Leave me reviews. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
